


Nautiscarader's Frozen prompts

by nautiscarader



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Impregnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Hub for prompts circling around Kristanna from Frozen
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Short prompt(s)

> Anon asked: for kristanna how about prompt #4 “baby it’s cold outside”

(never wrote about these two, let’s try)

\- Baby it’s cold outside… - Anna leaned against the door, blocking Kristoff’s way, while she toyed with her hair, never taking eyes from her boyfriend.  
\- Uh, yeah, that is usually the weather in December.  
\- Baby you’ll freeze out there! - she continued, stroking her hand against his shirt  
\- Don’t worry, I’ve got my coat. - he responded jovially  
\- It’s up to your knees out there! - she insisted  
\- Well, that’s why I have my snowshoes.

Anna paused, genuinely wondering if he was messing with her. 

\- Kristoff, I want to make love now. - she said sternly  
\- Oh, why didn’t you say so? 


	2. Father's day (E, Kristanna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > anonymous asked:
>> 
>> Anna sometimes refers to Kristoff as the "Royal Breeding Stud". Elsa agrees with that statement.
> 
> (fyi, I don’t really ship Kristoff and Elsa, but I will let it pass) 

Elsa knew she should have turned around, but she kept watching, as if her feet were frozen to the ground, though of course, even if that was true, she could have simply looked away.

And yet, she couldn’t, and she marvelled at her sister’s naked figured, folded in two, hidden underneath Kristoff’s massive, muscular body, slamming into her every few seconds. Her feet wobbled above his head, and her hands tried to reach his back, as if she wanted to have him press her into the bed more and more. 

\- Yes! Breed me, you stud! Give me your cubs, my sweet bear!

With the hair on his body, and grunts leaving his lips, it wasn’t an inaccurate statement, and given the small pool of white, thick fluid that has already spilled out to the sheets, it looked like her wish will come true as well. 

Elsa just wished they were making her nephews and nieces on _their_ bed, and not _hers_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/621462946274574336/anna-sometimes-refers-to-kristoff-as-the-royal))


End file.
